


(P.I.E.):Upon Further Investigation...

by EndlessWhirlwindofinsanity



Category: VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, The story in which Johnny Ghost is like an older brother, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Venturiantale fanfic in my 2020?, What Have I Done, Why are you deciding to read this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessWhirlwindofinsanity/pseuds/EndlessWhirlwindofinsanity
Summary: Johnny Ghost doesn't know how he gets himself into these situations!He thought it would just be a quick and simple investigation when he was called over to Acachalla's household. He did not expect it to house one of the most threatening Spirits he's ever encountered! Putting him and the few people there's lives in danger!! Not only does he have to solve this case for his sake but also for the kids that happened to somehow get wrapped up in all of this....Will Johnny be able to..?? Or will his resting place be in that household of all places??





	1. Just My Lucky Day..

Johnny Ghost is tired. Which may just be the biggest understatement anyone has ever made. He's been tired, but especially so with how he suddenly has to go out on a rainy afternoon, to at the very least run a quick errand. He of course should refer to it as what he normally would call it....an Investigation! But he isn't getting his hopes up, seeing as how it's one apparently from the Acachallas. **What a Drag..** The tired investigator thought to himself. **I don't even know why Johnny Toast couldn't handle this! For he could always reschedule his backpacking trip with his grandma some other time!! Not leave me with such mundane investigations like this one is sure to be.**

The light brown haired investigator reclined in his carseat for abit, internally debating whether or not a job such as this one was even worth doing. **Well least it's more money! Especially in the likely scenario it's a false alarm..**

He thought to himself, suddenly optimistic.

The investigator exited the car and walked towards the familiar family home. As he approached the door off to the left, he caught someone ducking behind a window to the right. **Odd.** It of course would take more than that to deter this professional for the paranormal!

****

He then rung the doorbell eliciting a loud: "ELMO IS CALLING THE POLICE!!"

**I don't think I'll ever get used to that.** Shortly after, the door opened to a girl he recognized instantly. A girl sporting a pink hoodie, purple headband, light blue jeans, fingerless gloves, black shoes with bubblegum pink laces, a purple shirt and hair tied back to complete the look!

It appeared she was still eating breakfast on this cloudy afternoon, what with a waffle that absent-mindedly stuck out the side of her mouth. The P.I.E. member greeted her with a smile. 

"Hello there, Sally!" He said quietly hoping she wasn't the only one home. She smiled back at him after quickly gulping down the remains of her breakfast.

"Heya Johnny!!" She exclaimed, clearly happy to have him arrive all of a sudden. "So whatcha doing here anyway??"

Johnny tilted his head, wondering if either of the parents even told her he was showing up. "Well, I've kinda been called over here by someone. Saying they have a problem of some sort, that specifically requires me to be here."

"OooOooo!!" Sally said clearly intrigued with the sudden development "So you're saying something spooky could be inhabiting the very house I live in??"

"Well, it's most certainly a possibility!"

It took a few moments for those words to register in the young adult's mind. Johnny looked on in anticipation, wondering what her reaction would be. After a few moments her eyes widened as she jumped up and down. It admittedly wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"That's so cool!!" Sally said as she continually bounced. "I can't wait to see what kind of thing we're dealing with." To say Johnny was slightly stunned was an undstatement too! For he just looked on with an arched eyebrow and slightly agape mouth.

"This'll be so fun, I can't wait to tell Billy!!" Sally said as she was about to turn and presumably run off to get him. Though Johnny of course stopped her before she even got a chance to!

"Wait, are you saying...the possibility of an evil spirit lurking in your house excites you??" Johnny asked genuinely curious. The Waffle shirt girl shook her head and giggled.

"Yep!! I love these types of things, they're always so cool. Especially when you're around!" She said still bouncing abit. That statement repeated itself in his head even after she took off deeper into the house. He didn't know why, but that compliment was one that he may have even found to be.....touching. He would never admit it, but validation was something that he did seek at times. So for Sally to just nonchalantly say something remotely appreciative, made him feel oddly welcomed.

But even then.....

**Keep it together, Ghost! You're just going to get through this minimal task and you're out of here. That's all you promised.** Johnny decided it'd be best to retrieve his satchel, seeing as how half of his equipment is in it.

Easy as P.I.E. He thought to himself. .....He smiled for only a brief moment, it would seem that his partner is rubbing off on him for the worse.  
Completely disregarding that he proceeded to return into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo..congrats!! You've actually finished a whole chapter by yours truly. I am relatively new to this whole style of writing, so I'm hoping I can improve as the story goes on! But for now enjoy this sweet little chapter of setup, essentially. Because if I'm not mistaken things should start to pick up it in the next one. Stay tuned for that... >;)


	2. Overdue Stay...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Johnny Ghost, Billy and Sally Acachalla prepare to do some investigating...things get out of hand rather quickly! Will it be more than what the Paranormal Investigator Extraordinaire bargained for? Or will he somehow pull it off??

Johnny awaits at the foot of the stairs. Seeing as how the Acachalla in pink said that she was going to retrieve her brother. Johnny just waited there cross-armed, with the retrieved satchel slung around his shoulder. He stared out the backdoor as raindrops hit the window, it would seem the storm wouldn't be clearing up anytime soon. This admittedly didn't even bother Johnny, infact he quite enjoyed the rain. It reminded him of better times to be honest.

 **But those times are behind me now...** Johnny was snapped out of his train of thought as he heard running coming from the stairwell.

He immediately straightened up, as he saw a familiar messy dark haired boy running down to greet him. He simply stood there as Billy quickly descended the stairs.

"Hiiiiii Ghost!!" He said before immediately putting a hand over his mouth "..Or..uh..would you rather be c-called Mr. Ghost??" He asked shyly and clearly unsure. Clearly due to being too caught up in the moment.

Ghost just smiled and said "Well I mean, I'm actually fine with either truth be told." Which while not a lie, isn't something that he'd usually admit. He makes a mental note to not get too careless, as he immediately walks over to the kitchen. Which is adjacent to the stairs conveniently enough.

He simply dropped his satchel onto the kitchen table and turned to both of the curious looking two eyeing him intently. He cleared his throat and explained to them the plan.

"Okay, so what I'm going to do is attempt to connect to whatever could be inhabiting this place. By using an advanced technique I perfected!"

Johnny opened his satchel and pulled out a variety of things. A few candles, that were clearly marked down as an orange sticker could be seen on a few of them. A spirit box, that looked to be a bit worn down as evident smudges and cracks illuminated it's surface. A hand mirror, which Johnny briefly glanced into. (Which of course did not go unnoticed by the siblings.) And finally a bag of salt that looked to have it's label ripped off. And a crudely drawn angry looking spirit was on it instead! 

"Um you're sure all of this equipment will benefit us right??" Billy asked slightly unsure viewing all of the taken out equipment from the satchel. Johnny shot an offended like glance in Billy's direction, like he insulted the Lord of the land or something! 

"Well, as a paranormal investigator extraordinaire I at this point have enough experience to know what to equip for the situation!" He said almost as if he memorized it from somewhere. "And for your information every single thing here will aid us greatly. Observe!!"

He flipped a switch on the spirit box, as it lit up and came to life. The first thing that popped up on it was a pi symbol. That Ghost smirked at, as it was evidently something that he himself rigged up. He then got a handful of salt and sprinkled it around where he sat, in what could be seen as a circle..but also looked to be slightly oval-like. Sally noticed this, but didn't say anything about it. He propped the mirror up and smiled to himself in it. He turned his attention to the two present Acachallas.

"Now then.." He said pointing at them both "I'm gonna need you to turn off every light in this hou--"

#### BZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTT---

#### 

Almost as if on cue, the electricity went out. As the ensuing storm raged even harder outside! Everyone in the room was dead silent, the only sound was the increasing wind.

"Well..." Johnny spoke after several seconds of Silence "I guess that also works!!" Ghost quickly began lighting each candle and set them down nearby. Sally finally decided to ask a burning question that's been on her mind.

"Sooooo..what exactly is the technique you were referring to??" She asked as the closest candle illuminated half of her face.

"Is it not obvious??" He said once more sounding as if he's been offended by the mere concept of someone not understanding his methods "By surrounding this area with all these things to ward it off, we've successfully created an area where it can't harm us!"

"Hold on.." Billy said confusion evident in his voice "wouldn't we want the ghost to be around us instead of it not being here??"

This line of questioning really reminded Johnny of the early days when he was training Spooker. It was frustrating to deal with at the time, but thinking back he kind of did enjoy teaching Fred all those things! Though it was admittedly alot of info to give him, and he had to resist the urge to rehash it all to them both.

"Just watch" Ghost finally said as he turned to the spirit box that was suddenly flashing quite brightly "I am pretty sure we've got some activity, now!"

He said as it showed circles with expressions on them. With colors from Green to bright Red. It was oddly mesmerizing to Billy as it flickered rapidly, Ghost just simply watched it intently. Sally was back at it again with the questions!

"Wait.." Sally asked after watching it flicker for abit "aren't there usually supposed to be readings on a spirit box??" It once again seemed as though a nerve was touched as Ghost evidently flinched from the line of questioning.

"It's more effective for me this way...trust me!!" 

**Plus I cannot read...** Johnny wearily reflected to himself. This investigation was already taking it's toll on the guy..

After some waiting the spirit box vibrated, showing an angry circle as the screen flashed red. Johnny immediately picked it up, adjusted a knob and pressed a button. He began speaking into it.  
"H-Hello?? Spirit tell us what your intentions are! What do you want with this family..??" The box crackled loudly, making both Sally and Billy tense up.

Johnny made a few adjustments before asking another question.

"G-Ghost....Please tell us your intentions?? F-From one Ghost to another!" Johnny nervously smirked, evidently proud of his quip.

More static and crackling painfully filled everyone's eardrums until finally it said.

##### ".....A...Angry.....Kill."

##### 

Upon hearing, Johnny's blood instantly ran cold. The others were repeatedly asking him what was said, evidently missing the message. Before he could respond, the box vibrated like crazy moving and flipping around the table. One last message being said:

##### "......R....U.....N."

##### 

With that the candles started to instantly go out as the box continually shook, unintelligible messages being said as the storm grew louder. Johnny knew deep down that this was not a typical case that he could just solve like that! No this was definitely a violent high level spirit and he needed to get them out of the room.

It took more than a few seconds to find his voice as he said "W-We S-Should...Leave, N-Now, you two!!" And as if the timing couldn't have gotten worse, something began to materialize right in front of them. An entity with an aura pretty much everyone in the room felt, began to rear it's ugly head. And stared them all straight in the face.

That was enough to immediately send them all on the way upstairs! Hearing a garbled yell, as they all ran into the nearest room. 

**It was official..**

Johnny came to the horrible realization.

**I'm gonna overstay my welcome.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll admit this chapter got lengthier than it should've!! Like I didn't mean for it to be that way, but yeah it's the only way it could've happened. So I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter. Can I promise the others will be shorter....???
> 
> Hahaha--I dunno. :(

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo..congrats!! You've actually finished a whole chapter by yours truly. I am relatively new to this whole style of writing, so I'm hoping I can improve as the story goes on! But for now enjoy this sweet little chapter of setup, essentially. Because if I'm not mistaken things should start to pick up it in the next one. Stay tuned for that... >;)


End file.
